


paper rings

by that_yellow_umbrella



Series: preschool playbook [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Promises, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jjp as kids, squint of markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: the one where jaebeom promised one thing to jinyoung with the use of paper rings
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: preschool playbook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022347
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> and here is the sequel of our homerun ball snack story!  
> enjoy~

****  
**  
**

_**I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings.**_

With his hands behind his back, little Jaebeom barged inside his older brother’s room to check on what he was doing. Mark told him to wait for him until he finished his homework before they leave and play with their neighbors.

And as usual, Jaebeom’s attention span has been turning into a mess. Everytime he wants to do something, he leaves whatever he is currently in and moves towards the next. And now, Jaebeom wanted to play with Jinyoung, but he couldn’t do it unless Mark finished his homework. Apparently, thirty minutes of waiting is just a wasted time for him. 

So when he barged inside his brother’s room, he tried to stand sturdily beside him and gave him his most annoyed look - so much for a four year old.

“Are you done now?”

“Not yet, Beom-ah. You have to wait. This is a school project.”

“What is it? Can I see?” Jaebeom tiptoed near his brother’s table to check his art project he has been doing since he got home.

“Sit beside me and I’ll show you.” 

Mark scooted himself a little to the left of the chair to make space for Jaebeom. The younger’s arms were placed under his chin as he observed his brother. 

“What are you making?”

“Paper rings. Do you know what paper rings are?”

Jaebeom looked at him and shook his head, waiting for him to add more information. 

“Well here I have recycled papers from my old homeworks and then I either roll it or cut it into really long rectangular shapes and fold them.” Mark tried to show Jaebeom the process of making paper rings, but duly noted that Jaebeom might not be too interested in the idea.

“Why don’t you buy rings instead?”

Mark laughed quietly and patted Jaebeom’s head. “Because this is an art project, Beom-ah. And rings are expensive.”

“But Mom and Dad give you money for school. Are you going to give the ring to Jackson hyung?”

“Okay how come you don’t call me hyung, but you call Jackson ‘hyung’?”

Little Jaebeom just shrugged, “I don’t know. Are you giving it to him?”

“No, Beom-ah. This is an art project. I’m giving it to my teacher, so they can grade it.”

The younger nodded, trying to process the concept of paper rings by his brother. Sometimes, Mark stares at him and thinks what’s going on inside his head - either food, cats, or Jinyoung. It just revolves around the three.

“Can you help me make one?”

“You want to make one? Why?”

“Because I have no money to buy a ring.”

“And you’re giving it to who?”

“Jinyoungie.”

Mark smiled, “Do you like Jinyoungie so much, Beom-ah?”

Jaebeom nodded enthusiastically. “Yes and because Dad gave Mom a ring, I’m giving Jinyoungie too.”

The older brother placed Jaebeom on his lap and got a new sheet of paper in front of them. Mark guided his baby brother from cutting and folding the rectangular paper into a small piece. 

“We don’t know the size of Jinyoung’s finger, so we’ll test it to you first, okay?”

Jaebeom nodded at his brother. “Do you think Jinyoung will like it?”

“Of course, Beom-ah.”

After the two brothers finished making paper rings, they decided that it was time to go out and play with Jackson and Jinyoung. Jaebeom wore the paper ring on his index finger, carefully not letting anything bump into it. 

As usual, their older brothers left the younger ones in the living room to play on their own. They couldn’t keep up with the energy and their shenanigans, so it was better to leave the two of them alone and with a great amount of food, but never too much sweets. 

There was a time they accidentally left a pack of sugar coated candies which left Jaebeom and Jinyoung into a silent mode that scared Mark and Jackson. Eventually they saw both of them sleeping in different parts of the living room. Jaebeom was under the table in front of the television and Jinyoung behind the curtains - both fell asleep while playing hide and seek. 

While the kids were busily playing with their lego blocks, Jaebeom took Jinyoung’s right hand.

“Jinyoungie, I have something for you.”

Little Jinyoung stared at him with wide eyes, waiting excitedly for whatever it was. 

Jaebeom removed the paper ring from his finger and placed it to Jinyoung’s instead. “We’re going to be best friends forever, so you should wear this ring always.”

Jinyoung looked at the ring on his tiny finger, “But rings are for married people?”

“Who told you that?” Jaebeom stood up straight from his chair, pointed his finger at Jinyoung and seriously said, “Then I’m going to marry you instead and I’m giving you all the home run ball snacks you want!”

Jinyoung shouted from glee and immediately hugged Jaebeom. 

“Really, hyung?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’re going to be together forever?”

“I promise.” 

Jaebeom smiled at him and curled their pinky fingers together. Jinyoung then took his hand and ran towards his brother’s room to tell him about the promise. 

As they grew older, the paper ring experienced a lot of travail. One time, Jinyoung accidentally washed his hands wearing the paper ring. It was too late when he noticed the ring removed from his finger and drowned in the sink. 

It ended up with him and Jackson knocking in the Lim Residence asking for Jaebeom because Jinyoung wouldn’t stop crying. Mark immediately woke Jaebeom up to make a new one.

There was also a time during the secondary school when the boys in their class started a ruckus game that whoever ran the fastest wins. It ended up with Jinyoung on the ground. He won, but when he looked at his hand, the paper ring was gone. He found it in the middle of the field, dirty and crumpled.

He immediately went to Jaebeom’s classroom and excused his best friend. Jaebeom ended up smiling and patted Jinyoung’s head, assuring him it was okay. 

He made a new one before they both got back to their own classrooms. 

The paper ring got crumpled into half, accidentally cut into half, got wet, dirty, misplaced, but Jaebeom made him a new one. Every week, every month, until it became every year that Jinyoung took care of the ring properly.

_It was their most important promise._

_**I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings**_

****  
**  
**

_**Bonus:** _

Jinyoung was rushing on his way home. He definitely hated his afternoon classes because it ended up with him trying to avoid the rush hour and traffic. 

After he was dismissed in his last class, he quickly walked to the nearest bus stop. 

The couple promised a date night after their stressful semester, so Jinyoung made sure he could get home on time. 

When Jinyoung took off the bus, he noticed the paper ring on his finger was gone. He looked around from the place he went down and the small road he passed by. He realized it must have fallen on the bus when he was holding on to the railings.

He walked towards their apartment in slumped, he has been taking care of it the longest, two years to be exact. He promised Jaebeom it was the last one, but he sighed and scolded himself for being too careless.

When he knocked at their apartment, he immediately hugged Jaebeom and burrowed his face on his back. “I’m sorry, hyung. The ring must have fallen on the bus.”

Jaebeom chuckled back as an answer, “It’s okay Jinyoungie.”

He turned around to face Jinyoung and kissed him on his forehead as he cupped his cheeks. “Welcome home.”

Jaebeom took something from his pocket - it was a tiny black velvet box. He gave it to Jinyoung with a smile.

“I hope this is the last one.”

Jinyoung couldn’t say a thing. He was shocked and full of emotions. He opened the box and immediately laughed with tears. He pushed Jaebeom’s chest playfully. 

It was a paper ring in gold.

“Let’s eat dinner?”

Jinyoung nodded as he wore the ring. Jaebeom smiled and kissed him on the lips. “Oh, I forgot.”

He took another thing from his pocket as he held Jinyoung’s hand. 

“Wrong ring.”

Jaebeom removed the golden paper ring from Jinyoung’s finger and placed it with a silver banded and diamonds that surrounded it.

“What the fuck, Lim Jaebeom?”

Jinyoung started crying and Jaebeom panicked. 

“No. You’re not supposed to cry! Jinyoungie, no. Oh, no. Did I do something wrong?”

He couldn't answer him, but instead raised his hand with the silver ring. He started laughing as tears fell on his eyes.

“I love you, hyung.” Jinyoung tried to say as he sniffled. 

Jaebeom smiled and kissed Jinyoung’s hand. “I love you so much and I want to marry you. I promised you, didn’t I? I promised 20 years ago, and I promise now. I will.”

Jinyoung sealed him with a kiss. “And you’ll give me a lot of home run balls snacks, right?”

The sound of their laughter was the music that enveloped their small apartment. 

_**I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings**_

****  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! did you like it?  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> do you want more from this series? I'm thinking of writing more~~  
> drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open if u want to rant or literally anything!  
> thank you again for reading!


End file.
